cazador vs detective
by bryondlawliet
Summary: union de estos dos grandes animes que si en genero no tienen mucho que ver hay algo que creo que los dos tienen:una gran historia y trama. En esta historia mandan ha Zero hacia una mision y descubre halgo que lo cambia completamente
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia se me ocurrió en un momento de aburrimiento en mi escuela. La historia se remonta en el final de Vampire Knight Guilty sin contar el manga, y en Death Note seria antes del caso Kira incluso antes que el de Beyond Birthday.**

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES

**CAP.1-ESPERANZA**

Los días eran aburridos y repetitivos para el cazador, una veces por semana el director Cross lo llamaba para entregarle una carta que lo designaba a una misión, las misiones tenían siempre la misma historia: un vampiro de nivel E que decidió darse una borrachera y hartarse de sangre, el objetivo:** eliminarlo**.

Pero esta vez era diferente y Zero lo sabía, el consejo no tenía nada que ver, el que le dio la misión fue el director.

Lo habían mandado a una misión de reconocimiento. Un cazador había encrontado una mansión en la profundidad y según lo que le dijeron al director había muchos vampiros haciendo guardia, eso solo podía significar una cosa, un sangrepura estaba ahí, la pregunta era cual.

¿Era Yuki junto a Kaname? ¿O era alguno sangrepura que como Rido, había dormido muchos años y estaba a punto de despertar?

Su objetivo era encontrar la respuesta.

-¡Hey! Ve más rápido-le dijo Zero al conductor de la carreta que solo atino a darle un latigazo al caballo.

Al llegar, Zero se bajo, dejándole el dinero al conductor, que lo había dejado en la entrada hacia el bosque y se encamino hacia la mansión.

Cualquiera se hubiera perdido en medio de los árboles y Zero no fue excepción, cuando estaba a punto de enloquecer al ver tantos troncos y hojas algo lo distrajo era ese olor de nuevo, era sangre.

Zero se encamino hacia donde lo guiaba su olfato, cada vez haciéndose más fuerte ese maldito olor que tanto odiaba pero que a la vez lo cautivaba.

Cuanto más se acercaba la tensión se hacía más fuerte junto con una sensación de desesperación y locura que se lograba sentir en el aire.

Zero luchaba cada vez más por controlarse y mantenerse calmado, hasta que llego a la mansión.

Era una vista muy lúgubre y se notaba que la mansión era antigua, pero todo indicaba que el olor de la sangre provenía de ahí.

Le pareció extraño que no había tantos guardias como lo que le dijo el director, pero eso le hacía más fácil el trabajo.

Entro por la puerta delantera que para su sorpresa estaba abierta, las ventas estaban rotas había cuadros desgarrados por lo que parecía una bestia, las cortinas, también desgarradas, estaban tiradas en el suelo. Zero subió por una escalera que era la única que parecía no estar rota, al entrar vio varias puertas, el olor de la sangre se hacía más fuerte hasta que llego a una puerta que parecía ser la fuente de ese desgraciado olor, abrió la puerta y….

**Aquí se termina el primer capítulo de la historia.**

**Lo siento por no terminar y eliminar mi antiguo fanfic aunque creo que nadie lo leyó T.T**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuación de la historia y si, si se que el anterior capitulo fue muy corto pero fue por falta de tiempo.**

**C **

Zero abrió la puerta y se encontró con un charco de sangre

-que…-dijo Zero sorprendido por ver el cadáver de Yuuki tirado en el piso, olvidándose del olor de la sangre y de la sed que le invadía.

Se lograba ver una silueta en la ventana.

-¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho Kaname?!

-…..

-¡respóndeme cuando te hablo maldito hijo de perra!-le dijo acercándose más a él y tomándolo del cuello.

-que has hecho tu- le respondió

De repente todo se torno borroso para Zero y se desmayo.

Se despertó sudando en la habitación de huéspedes del director Cross y tenía el torso vendado.

-por fin despiertas Kiryuu-kun, me tenías preocupado-le dijo el director que estaba sentado al costado de la cama

-director qu...que es lo que me paso-le dijo Zero llevándose una mano a la frente.

-no lo recuerdas te envié a una misión de reconocimiento hacia una mansión, pero no regresabas por eso fui a buscarte junto con Yagari.

-te encontramos tirado en el frente de la mansión con el pecho rasgado y las botas ensangrentadas.

-¿y encontraron algo en la mansión?-le pregunto Zero intentando creer que lo que vio fue un sueño

-la mansión estaba completamente destrozada pero no había nadie adentro-le explico el director.

-¿no había nada?

-Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por nada-respondió Zero

-Sera mejor que descanses-le dijo el director apagando las luces del dormitorio y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Director-lo llamo Zero-como reaccionaria si le digo que Yuuki está muerta

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi preciosa hija?! ¡¿Muerta?!

Zero sonrió un poco, que era lo más que podía sonreír.

-ya lárguese-dijo tirándole una sandalia en la cabeza-necesito dormir, déjeme en paz.

El director decido irse aun preguntándose por que le había hecho esa pregunta, mientras Zero intentaba dormir pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos le aparecía esa imagen, Yuuki envuelta en sangre, cada vez que esa imagen aparecía en su mente la sed aumentaba hasta el punto de no poder controlarse.

Esforzándose logro dormir por unas cuantas horas.

A la mañana siguiente pidió permiso para no asistir a clases y poder salir un rato, el director accedió.

Cuando Zero salió lo primero que hiso fue ir al restaurante de miso ramen, luego de salir de ahí, siguió caminando distrayéndose con todo lo que encontraba para poder quitarse esa imagen, cualquier tienda que veía, aunque no le interesara, el entraba y veía lo que había para luego irse con las manos bacías.

Siguió caminando y caminando hasta que por fin se canso, se sentó en una banca que encontró, empezó a ver a Yuuki en las calles caminando, saludándolo incluso hablándole.

El cerraba los ojos para que desapareciera pero cuando volvía a abrirlos ella seguía ahí, decidió levantarse y seguir caminando pero su subconsciente no lo dejaba en paz Yuuki lo seguía y su sed se incrementaba, las pastillas del director no servían.

Sus ojos se tornaron rojos, sus colmillos comenzaron a asomarse por entre su boca, empezaba a perder la cordura


	3. Chapter 3

**3. cap-DETECTIVE**

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que había tomado ese caso, una serie de muertes se habían producido en Japón, la causa de muerte era "extraña". Los cuerpos aparecían con dos orificios en el cuello y con la sangre completamente drenada.

El asesino no tenia horario ni criterio, de todas las edades, razas, tamaños, nombres religiones y sexos, no había patrón, no había orden.

El asesino podría ser aluna persona fanática de los vampiros, que recreaba las muertes para que parecieran ser reales, pero eso es muy a lo "Scooby Doo" y aun así, si en verdad es un fan que solo quiere que los demás crean lo mismo que él, ¿Cómo les drenaba la sangre?

Si en verdad se la drenaba por los dos orificios que le hacía en el cuello entonces la limpieza del criminal era increíble porque no se habían encontrado ni una sola gota de sangre en la escena del criben.

Todos estos pensamientos pasaban por la mente del detective, creando, analizando y eliminando teorías, cuando Watari lo interrumpió entrando con una bandeja que llevaba un plato lleno de pastelillos y al costado del plato una taza de café y un pequeño recipiente donde estaban los cubos de azúcar.

-gracias Watari

-y qué tal te va con el caso

-mmm…aun pensando-dijo L poniéndose un dedo en la boca mientras miraba la pantalla del PC.

- normalmente los cuerpos son encontrados en callejones sin salida como si hubieran sido víctimas de un robo, pero tienen todas sus pertenencias al ser encontrados, puede que sea algún asesino que simplemente mate por que le gusta pero hasta ahora son solo teorías.

-…mmm ya veo-dijo Watari

-Los cuerpos de las víctimas son encontrados de una forma no-natural, en vez de estar tiradas en el piso que es lo más normal, se encuentran o sentadas o echadas en la posición que las ponen en las tumbas con los brazos cruzados.

Bueno este es el final si sé que es muy poco, tengo un bloque de creatividad increíble no se me ocurre nada, bueno ya se añadió a L en la historia lo intente hacer lo mas "L" posible y bueno intentare seguir continuándola.


	4. Chapter 4

4. capitulo-VIAJE

"comprométete más con tu caso"-Las fuerzas policiales del mundo se habían aliado y estaban en su contra.

Frases como "porque no muestras tu cara", "a que le temes si eres tan inteligente", "porque no sales en público, ¿acaso tienes miedo?"Se las habían dicho muchas veces pero no tan repetidas como esta, al parecer los policías se habían hartado de confiar en alguien al que no conocían y le hubieran quitado los privilegios con los que contaba si él no hubiera aceptado la condición que le impusieron.

"en esta caso viaja a Japón, si quieres, no nos muestres tu cara pero al menos danos la seguridad de que estas aquí"-le dijo el jefe de policía de Japón.

-L, ¿estás bien?-dijo Watari sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-No pasa nada-dijo L poniéndose un dedo en la boca y intentando ver entre la opaca ventana.

Hace tiempo que no salía de la cueva que tengo por habitación…tengo que relajarme, pensó L intentando disfrutar el viaje antes de llegar al hotel y ponerse a trabajar en el caso, no había nadie en las calles era extraño entonces L logro divisar algo atreves de la neblina que abrazaba ese pequeño pueblo de Japón, era un joven con cabellera plateada y mirada penetrante parecía desesperado y a la vez agitado estaba en una vereda apoyándose en una pared, a L le dio curiosidad.

El joven de cabello plateado se percato de la limosina negra que andaba lentamente por las calles y se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba entonces empezó ha caminar y en un descuido, L lo perdió de vista.

-L hemos llegado-dijo Watari deteniendo el auto enfrente de un hotel.

Si dijo L mientras esperaba que metieran el auto en la cochera para poder subir a su momentáneo "hogar"

**NUEVO CAPITULO AUNQUE SE QUE HACE TIEMPO QUE NO ACTUALIZO, PERO BUENO LUEGO DE VER EL FINAL DE VAMPIRE KNIGHT Y DE INSULTAR POR 2 HORAS A KANAME CON TODO LO QUE SE ME OCURRIA EMPESE A ESCRIBIR ESTO, PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO PERO POR LAS CLASES ESTARE SUBIENDO LOS FINES DE SEMANA MAYORMENTE.**


End file.
